Spin
by Magic Sapphire
Summary: Kai/Ray sonfic. Ray's worried about the Asian tournament but Kai gives him advice. This is my first attempt at a fanfic so bear with me please.


Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade or Lifehouse.  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai and fluff.  
  
Pairing: KaixRay  
  
This is a sonfic Spin is a song for Stanley Climbfall a Lifehouse album. Everything else is pretty much self-explanatory.  
  
  
~Spin~  
  
Kai remembered the first time he met his team especially Ray. He acted his usual tough, cold self but it changed when he met him. Kai didn't know what to say but tried to put on a good act. He had never met someone quite like him before, sure everyone is different but something drew Kai close to him.   
  
  
I'd rather chase your shadow all my life  
Than be afraid of my own  
I'd rather be with you  
  
  
As time went on Kai got to know his team mates. Tyson was a pest but he had to put up with him. Max was nice though a little shy. Kenny was responsible and helped them out a lot. Kai found it difficult to describe Ray. He knew there was something but what was it. This feeling annoyed him more than Tyson did. So Kai took his mind of it by doing the one thing that mattered to him training.  
  
  
I'd rather not know  
Where I'll be than  
Be alone and convinced that I know  
  
  
When it came time for the Asian tournament Ray was really nervous. He was going up against his old team who thought Ray had deserted them. He loved them as a family and still did. He had a special bond to Mariah but it wasn't romantic he thought of her as little sister. Ray just wanted to make peace with them and move on. Sure things have changed a lot since they were children but a part of them will never change.  
  
  
And the world keeps spinning around  
My worlds upside down   
And I wouldn't change a thing   
I've got nothing else to lose  
I lost it all when I found you   
And I wouldn't change a thing  
No you and I wouldn't change a thing  
  
  
The Bladebreakers had made it into the finals and were up the White Tigers. Everyone was nervous especially Ray and he trained extra hard. Ray needed to get good nights sleep for the finals, which were tomorrow. He couldn't get his mind off his former team so he decided to go for a walk. He went into the gardens for a while. He then sat down on a bench and stared at the stars and the bright moon.  
  
  
Everything I know has let me down  
so I will just let go  
let you turn me inside out  
  
  
Kai couldn't sleep either he was worried about the finals and how Ray would cope with it all. He got up and walked outside to the gardens for some fresh air. He was about to go back in when he saw Ray. He stood there just staring at him he wanted to go closer but was frozen. "Why do I feel like this?" wondered Kai. He then decided to go up to Ray.  
  
  
Cause I know that I'm not sure  
About anything  
But you wouldn't have it any other way  
  
  
Ray was too deep into thought and didn't see Kai coming. Kai sat beside him and Ray jumped up. "Oh...it's just you, ...you startled me" stammered Ray. "What are you doing up you need sleep" asked Kai trying to sound his normal self. "I couldn't sleep so I came out to think". I'm going up against my old team and friends I don't know if I can do it," sighed Ray.  
  
"Now listen to me!" Kai said with force but tried not to sound too harsh. "You can do this we have trained long and hard for weeks and we are going to win this ". "The team is counting on you for a win and you can show the White Tigers how great you truly are'. Now at this point Kai was getting a little angry but then calmed himself down. He then stared at Ray for a moment who was completely speechless. Kai then got up and went back to his room.  
  
Ray was still blushing after Kai stared deep into him. "Thank you Kai for your support I needed some advice". "Maybe I can show you how I truly feel one day" Ray turned back to look at the moonlit sky for one last time before going to sleep.  
  
  
And the world keeps spinning around  
My worlds upside down   
And I wouldn't change a thing   
I've got nothing else to lose  
I lost it all when I found you   
And I wouldn't change a thing  
No you and I wouldn't change a thing  
  
  
It was the day of the finals of the Asian tournament. The Bladebreakers were up against their toughest opponents yet but the team spirit was as strong as ever now that Ray believed in himself. They entered the arena and walked to their side. First up it was Max and Gary. Gary's Gally proved too strong for Draciel and the White Tigers had the first round. The Bladebreakers were down one but were going to keep on fighting.  
  
Ray and Mariah stood across from each other. "Let's make this a good one," said Mariah much to Ray's surprise but he smiled back. They launched their beyblades into a fierce battle. Time seemed to go slowly as they fought but Ray and Mariah both enjoyed it. Both had one round a piece and this was the deciding match.   
  
It looked like Mariah had the upper hand and Ray didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and cast back into his mind. Suddenly he opened his eyes, which looked like wild orange flames. Then Driger came out which caught Mariah off guard. The two beyblades clashed with enough force to create an electrical cloud of smoke then a loud bang. Everyone waited till the smoke cleared Mariah's eyes were on her beyblade, which lay still right in front of her.  
  
"Good match" Ray smiled at Mariah. "Yes it was thanks Ray" Mariah looked at Ray and smiled back. She then went over to hug Ray. Ray felt all warm inside and knew that he was truly friends again with her. The Bladebreakers and the White Tigers each had one round a piece and the deciding match was between Tyson and Lee. "Ready to lose?" sneered Lee. "We'll just see about that" Tyson knew not to let the insults get to him.  
  
  
Spinning turning watching burning  
All my life has found it's meaning  
Walking crawling climbing falling  
All my life has found it's meaning  
  
  
This was going to be spectacular match two strong bladers with two ferocious bit beasts. The first two rounds went just like that with both beybladers winning one each. The tension between them was fierce both knowing that it was up to them to lead their teams to victory. Both beyblades came at each other with such a great force that it knocked them both out of the dish. It was decided that a sudden death session would be in play. Ray wanted to face off with Lee to prove himself worthy and reconcile.  
  
"You deserted us you traitor, you don't deserve Driger" Lee said with bitter hate. "I left because I wanted to learn more about beyblading" Ray tried to look calm but he could feel the sweat drip down his neck. "Ok let's settle this once and for all then you will regret ever leaving us" Lee looked red in the face. "Bring it on!" yelled Ray. They launched their blades, which collided with each other, which sent them flying to either side of the dish.   
  
The battle seemed to go on forever neither one giving up. The intensity of the match was starting to wear Ray out. Kai could see this and stood up. "Ray you can do it, we believe in you, I believe in you" Kai yelled out hoping for the best. "Time to end this now" Lee gave Ray a piercing glare. "Yeah your right" Ray replied with a small grin. "DRIGER, TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" Ray called upon his bit beast with fury. With one brutal blow Lee's beyblade was knock out of the dish. It was all over Ray and the Bladebreakers had won.  
  
  
You and I wouldn't change a thing  
No, you and I wouldn't change a thing.  
  
  
After the finals there was a big party for the all the teams that competed. Ray sat and talked with his old team. Enjoying the company of his childhood friends once more. Ray looked around for Kai wanting to thank him for having faith in him. He excused himself from the White Tigers and along his way to finding Kai he briefly chatted with people. Ray finally found Kai who was out on the hotel balcony taking in the view.   
  
"Kai I wanted to thank you for being there to cheer me on" Ray took a step forward to Kai's side. "You won it for us I'm very proud of you" smiled Kai who then turned to face Ray. "It was a team effort and spirit that overcame the obstacles that got us through" Ray brought himself to meet with Kai's eyes. "You're a good friend Ray" Kai wrapped his arms around the surprised boy and pulled him in for a hug.  
  
"We better get back inside the party's not going to wait for us" Kai turned towards the door and walked back inside. "Hmm maybe one day I could tell him" Ray wondered and glanced at the moonlit sky. "Hey wait up!" Ray ran up to Kai's side and together they rejoined the others.  
  
  
And the world keeps spinning around  
My worlds upside down   
And I wouldn't change a thing   
I've got nothing else to lose  
I lost it all when I found you   
And I wouldn't change a thing  
No, you and I wouldn't change a thing  
No, you and I wouldn't change a thing  
  
  
Authors Note: Well this is my first fanfic that I have published on fanfiction.com. Sorry for any spelling, grammar or format mistakes. I'm writing a few fanfics to further my writing skills. This songfic turned out to be longer than expected so bear with me. Feedback would be appreciated and Blazing Snow Wolf my pet Lupe will chew any flames up. ^_~ 


End file.
